Veterinary dermatology products for animal preventive or maintenance usage are generally designed in the form of creams, lotions or shampoos. Their application to animals is always delicate and sometimes unpleasant for them. The user's normal trend is often to overdose the quantity of product applied as it is frequently the case for lotions and powders, which causes some disturbance in the animal.
Powders, shampoos or lotions often have a localized effect, which does not make it possible to cover in one single application all needs for a dermo-cosmetic treatment, which include: skin care and hydration; soothing effects; deodorant effects; sanitizing and purifying effects; antioxidant and anti-radical effects; and insect repellent effect.
The purpose of this invention is to eliminate these disadvantages by achieving a method and composition which is easier to apply and that in its most elaborate formulation can meet many basic needs of an animal dermo-cosmetic treatment.
The method under the invention makes it possible after a localized application to diffuse the active ingredients over the whole surface through the diffusion carrier solvent. Then the invention uses the capacity of the sebaceous glands to store in certain conditions the treatment active ingredients and to gradually release them through the natural production of sebum.
To that effect, the dermo-cosmetic composition of the method of the present invention, using the capacity of the sebaceous glands to store the active ingredient(s) and to diffuse them through the sebum, is characterized mainly in that it comprises at least: a carrier that is a solvent, and a complex of essential oils is selected by themselves or in combination based on the effects to be achieved.
This combination makes it possible to propose a composition ready for use made mainly of a carrier that is a solvent and of essential oils that, once applied in one or more locations of the animal coat, achieves treatment over the whole skin surface of the animal for several days. Tests performed showed that a result was achieved within 7 days minimum.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the solvent making up the carrier is an ethoxydiglycol.
According to another characteristic, the composition comprises: a carrier consisting of an organic solvent, a complex of essential oils, and polyunsaturated fatty acids used locally in animals.
According to a further characteristic of the invention, the above-described composition can contain a soothing agent and/or an anti-inflammatory and/or anti-pruriginous agent.
Other advantages and characteristics of the invention will become obvious when reading the description below.
The purpose of the composition under the invention is to achieve a treatment of animal skin that has several effects which include: prevention and hydration; soothing effects; deodorant effects; sanitizing and purifying effects; antioxidant and anti-radical effects; and insect-repellent effect.
The advantage of the invention is to be able to combine all or part of the above effects based on the complexity of the composition from an application over a limited area of the animal skin.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.